Erus Thomas Riddle
by ShiningTwilight12
Summary: Erus Thomas Riddle is Voldemort's son also known as one Harry James Potter. He also has a brother called Radian Salazar Riddle under the name Severus Snape as a teacher at Hogwarts. One day he goes back to the founders time, but he's not the only one. He meets Daphne Greengrass! maybe slash later but definately Erus Riddle/Daphne Greengrass
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**- The attack

~) PARSELTOUNG (~

"NORMAL SPEECH"

_WRITTEN WORDS_

"**ANIMAL/MAGICAL CREATURES SPEECH"**

'THOUGHTS'

**(A/N) This is my first fanfiction so be nice. Also I'm not so confident with this story… sorry if I don't update as much as others because, I'm still at school and I have a lot of outside activities so READ and REVIEW Mwhahahahahaha! I'm EVIL! (Sorry about that I always liked drama****)**

Voldemort's POV

Tonight, I was so happy, my son was born! My wife Alana Riddle nee Malfoy was sitting with me beside the crib talking quietly…

Suddenly a BOOM! Was heard I scooped up the baby and pushed him into my wife's arms and yelled "Alana its Dumbledore! Take Erus and run!" as a jet of green light shot at Alana tears were streaming out of my eyes as my beloved wife slumped dead right in front of my eyes.

As I picked up my baby I tried to protect him but I was un-armed and then I blacked out.

Erus' POV

I was lying in my crib as a BOOM was heard. I shot up and started crying. Then a jet of green light was shot at my mum which I was quite sure that was the killing curse **(A/N) I was trying to make Erus as intelligent as possible** and then she dropped to the ground. I was really confused, when I fell down she used to pick me up off the ground. So why didn't she pick herself up?

My dad then hugged me tight to his chest as he wept but then he too blanked out. An old man with a giant beard walked into view, I disliked him almost immediately, as soon as I comprehended the fact that it was him who shot the curses at my parents (which I can guarantee was not long) I was stunned.

**(A/N) Yay! The first chapter is finished! What do you think? Oh yes, and just so you know there is a happy ending so don't worry and Raiden will have a say in this story as well as Daphne which they will come out in a second.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**- Out and Back

~) PARSELTOUNG (~

"NORMAL SPEECH"

_WRITTEN WORDS_

"**ANIMAL/MAGICAL CREATURES SPEECH"**

'THOUGHTS'

**(A/N) Chapter 2 is up! Hope you like it! I really like writing someone's POV so get used to it. READ AND REVIEW! *chuckle***

Dumbledore's POV

I sighed and thought about Lily and James Potter's baby Harry James Potter which died shortly after birth. His parents were distraught at the thought of their only son…..

Then like a light bulb clicked inside his head, he thought about Voldemort's son. The more he thought about him his smile grew wider.

'Yes he is perfect, all I have to do is to obliviate Lily and James' memories about their son's death which is good because the public didn't know yet Then I'll kill Lily and James so their son can go the Lily's abusive relatives so he could manipulate his life so he could help to defeat his own father…..'

Normal POV

**(A/N)** **I can't remember how the first book went so I'm just partly making it up and partly memorizing it.**

"Fancy seeing you here Professor Mcgonnall." He turned to smile at the tabby but it was gone instead standing there was a slim woman with hair that was tied up in a tight bun.

"How did you know it was me Albus?" she asked "My dear woman, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly on the wall." He replied "You'd be stiff if you've sat on a wall for an entire day." She growled clearly getting annoyed.

**(A/N) I gave up trying to remember the correct words so I'll just skip them. **

As Dumbledore left another figure crept through the silent night,

"My son, let's go home now, I will not let that old fool manipulate your life that easily…" With that he left with Erus. He shifted a little but didn't wake up.

And mumbled his first word "daddy…" The person smiled and kissed his son's forehead fondly "sleep my little one, I will protect you."

**(A/N) Sweet isn't it? *sigh* next chapter up sooner or later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**-Getting Kidnaped

~) PARSELTOUNG (~

"NORMAL SPEECH"

_WRITTEN WORDS_

"**ANIMAL/MAGICAL CREATURES SPEECH"**

'THOUGHTS'

**(A/N) This and the next chapter is going to be my favorite I have a good idea what I'm going to write already! Hope you like it and give nice reviews!**

Back inside Riddle Manor, a small child was bouncing and running around with an invisibility cloak wrapped tightly around himself. But then he ran into a man, the man got took by surprise and nearly fell over.

He smirked and said "Erus I know that your there! Come out!" Erus squealed "Uncle Lucy! Can you take me shopping again?" He asked bouncing up and down.

"Wow you're really energetic today, very well we shall go."

In Diagon Ally

"I've always loved shopping" Erus sighed happily as he walked down the street with a bag full of clothes "No." Lucius muttered "You always take such a long time shopping…" But Erus didn't notice as he half dragged half pushed Lucius down the path.

Until people started screaming and shouting. Erus got picked up by Lucius which walked briskly away. At least until he got pushed over by a random death eater. He bounded Erus up and also gagged his mouth so he couldn't do anything then the death eater disapparated away.

Back In Riddle Manor

My lord Bellatrix bowed and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes and backed off. "Bellatrix how many people did you catch? I hope you won't make me disappointed" "My lord" she started "we caught 18 adults and 1 child to be precise." "Excellent Bella, you will be rewarded. Now go." "Yes my lord she said and walked off."

In The Cells

"Hey you child." Snarled Nott "get your dirty floppy flesh over here right now!" Erus didn't budge, he was frozen with fear. "Oh yeah? Not coming are you?" He mocked ….

"You're going to regret that choice." He hissed "CRUCIO!" He yelled…

**(A/N) You curious on what's going to happen next? Well READ ON! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**-Finding Out

**(A/N) Yayyyyyy! Chapter 4 is finally up, and just so you know, I don't mind getting bad reviews because I believe I can improve that way! **

~) PARSELTOUNG (~

"NORMAL SPEECH"

_WRITTEN WORDS_

"**ANIMAL/MAGICAL CREATURES SPEECH"**

'THOUGHTS'

Erus' POV

Suddenly I felt pain.

A pain so intense that I screamed my throat raw.

After that I was left only half conscious, I felt myself get picked up roughly by a pair of cold hands, but I didn't care, all I cared was that the pain had finally stopped.

Then I was drowned into a coat of darkness…..

Normal POV

'It was all a dream' Erus told himself firmly. 'When I wake up, I'll be back in my bedroom.' He wasn't quite sure that he convinced his brain, but it was better than nothing.

He squeezed his eyes together tightly then opened them hesitantly. What he saw was only pitch darkness…

Suddenly light flooded into his little cell. He squinted at the light but managed to keep his eyes open as a couple of death eaters walked in.

"Our lord said we could all torture you any way be like, but just make sure you're still alive and sane." The nearest death eater said. Which Erus recognized as Parkinson.

"Now let's have a little fun shall we?" Sneered Nott

"Oooooh oooooh oooooh! Me first!" Cried Bellatrix

"Crucio!" She sang.

Erus screamed as another wave of pain, like white hot knives piercing every inch of his skin.

"This is like music to my ears…" Sighed Bellatrix happily, shockingly calm.

"Well Bella seeing as you're done with this child it's our turn now." Said Crabbe and Goyle together.

If you spend the next couple of hours at Riddle Manor all you could hear was Erus' screams, cries and begs for the pain to stop.

In Voldemort's Chambers

Lord Voldemort sighed as he waited for his beloved so to come home from shopping.

Right now he was VERY annoyed nothing seemed to go as he planned.

'Might as well kill the child now before it is too late…'

He thought as he walked heavily towards the cell that had the loudest and most childish screams. He cringed as he thought the child sounded REALLY like his precious Erus.

Back In the Cell

Erus was panting hard on the floor, his small frail body was covered in cuts as well as his clothes. It was a miracle that they still stayed in one piece.

The death eaters were laughing like mad, at least until Voldemort walked in…

"My lord" The death eaters bowed and kissed the hem of his robes

"My loyal death eaters, you may now leave so I can see the child properly." He hissed

"Yes my lord." They bowed and backed out of the cell.

Erus sat up weakly and said a word "Daddy?" before fainting.

Voldemort's eyes widened in horror. "Erus?" He whispered not daring to think what has happened to his child before yelling "Radian! Your brother is hurt! Bring a couple bottles of calming drought, dreamless sleep and blood replenishing potions! We're in cell number 1!"

"Coming father!" Was the faint reply

**(A/N) DunDunDun! What do ya think will happen next guys? I want to make my fanfiction really dramatic but I think I'm failing…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**-Healing

~) PARSELTOUNG (~

"NORMAL SPEECH"

_WRITTEN WORDS_

"**ANIMAL/MAGICAL CREATURES SPEECH"**

'THOUGHTS'

**(A/N) Hey everyone! I'm so happy! I finally got some reviews some nice ones in fact! Hope to get more and more!**

"Father, what is it?" Asked Radian bursting into the small damp cell.

"…"

As he glanced in Erus' direction, he yelled "oh no! We got to get a healer and fast!"

He quickly opened Erus' mouth and poured all of the potion in and attempted to heal some of his smaller cuts.

"Oh Erus… I've failed you…" whispered Voldemort "I'm sorry, I should have checked who the child was…" As he continued to stroke Erus' soft, silky hair, a healer came and said "My lord, in my humble opinion, I think it is best to put him in a bed and also warmer place."

"Yes, His chambers will do. "Replied Voldemort softly. He then lifted Erus gently and carried him out of the cell…

**(A/N) I don't want to write the bit where Erus is healing because it's boring. Let's get onto the fun and exciting bit shall we?!**

_Three Days After_

"Daddy!" Called Erus.

"Oh my child!" Exclaimed Voldemort. "You're finally better!"

"Yup, I'm finally better!" He said happily.

"Radian!" Erus yelled "I missed you so much!" Radian smiled "Me too." He paused. "Shorty." He added with a big smile on his face that made Erus laugh.

Radian picked Erus up. Twirled around, kissed his cheek and put him down.

**(A/N) Sorry about the short chapters. It's that I can't think right now… having a bad day 'Evil crackle' **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**-Apparing in a Different Time

~) PARSELTOUNG (~

"NORMAL SPEECH"

_WRITTEN WORDS_

"**ANIMAL/MAGICAL CREATURES SPEECH"**

'THOUGHTS'

**(A/N) Oooooooh! I'm sooooooooo excited! It's beginning to get exciting…. Or whatever you want to call it. Also Erus is 4 years old, and let's just say that Daphne has black hair because I like black hair more than gold. Oh yes from now on Erus is going to act evil/dark no longer childish. Anyways READ and REVIEW!**

"No Erus!" screamed Voldemort and Radian together as Erus was surrounded by a flash of red, green, blue, white and yellow light, then he disappeared soundlessly without a trace…

Back in the Founders Time

"Hey, who are you" Asked a girl with silky black hair. "I'm Erus." He replied calmly. "And you are?" "Daphne Greengrass. Do you know why we're here?" She asked in a very small voice. "If you ask me, then who am I going to ask?" Challenged Erus "Erm…" "What's your last name?" She asked changing the subject. "That, you will know sooner or later." Erus said coldly.

Suddenly the door flew open. In walked a woman with golden brown hair a cheerful smile and wearing blue jeans.

"Who are you?" Erus asked rudely.

"Ahhhhh, impatient are we? Well Salazar's going to like you." Erus stared blankly, "Salazar, as in Salazar Slytherin?" "Why yes, of course my dear boy!" "So you're Helga Hufflepuff?" "Mmhmm"

"Um, could you tell us why we're here and why are you alive?" Questioned Daphne curiously. "Well we're alive because you're back in time, and you're here because we wanted to train you. Oh yes! Also what I mean by 'we' is Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, me and Salazar Slytherin."

"Care to explain in detail because if we're in time, and need training, our parents are going to worry, and how exactly are we going to go back into our own time?

"Well, the time that you're in the past is going to seem like only a minute in the future. Also we know a complicated spell that can take you both back, will that be ok?"

"Then where are we going to sleep, stay and shelter? Also surly we're going to change during all this time!" Exclaimed Daphne.

"You are going to age in this time but when you go back, you'll going to look the same as when you left. As for where you're going to live, you'll just going to stay here this will be your room, and we're going to start training tomorrow. Sound good?" Helga asked.

"But where's Erus going to sleep?" asked Daphne crossly

"Why, you two are going to share a room of course. So be nice to each other also, I'm going to give you two sometime alone to answer some questions. You know getting to know each other? Oh yes! You two will get a privet house elf each of course, to bring you food and clothes…"

"Dotty! Spotty!" she called

"What does missy wants Dotty and Spotty to do for yous?" asked a house elf with a smart uniform. "Spotty will be pleased to serve missy." The other added wearing a beautiful skirt.

"Dotty you'll do whatever Mr. Riddle here want you to do, Spotty you'll do the same with Miss Greengrass over there. "Is that clear?"

"Yes Missy Huffypuff Dotty and Spotty will do exactly as you said missy!" Squealed Dotty.

"Now you two shall bring them both dinner and some clothes. Oh yes, and show them around the room." Said Helga. "Yes Madame Huffypuff!" Spotty said sweetly.

_After Dinner and the Tour_

"Well Erus who's your father and mother?" Asked Daphne attempting to start a conversation. Erus just laughed coldly "Why, my dad is Lord Voldemort himself! As for my mother, she's Alana Malfoy."

Daphne gasped "Your dad's the dark lord and you're related to Malfoy? He must be very cruel to you! I feel so sorry that you didn't get a good childhood!"

Erus sniffed impatiently "Just because he's the dark lord doesn't mean that he doesn't have any emotions or love for his sons!"

"Wait did you say sons? You mean that the dark lord doesn't have only one son?"

He rolled his eyes "Yes my brother is Radian Riddle, now leave me alone and good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!" he half snapped half mocked.

_The Next Day_

"Dotty is sorry to bother yous! But mistress Ravenclaw said to give yous Time Tables!" He said as he handed them each Time Tables.

_Erus Thomas Riddle_

_4.30 – 5.30am get up have breakfast and shower_

_5.30 – 6.00am warm up_

_6.00 – 6.30am animagus transformation_

_6.30 – 8.30am sword fighting_

_8.30 – 9.30am transfiguration_

_9.30 – 10.00am sword making_

_10.00 – 11.30am charms_

_11.30 – 12.30pm occlumency_

_12.30 – 1.00pm lunch_

_1.00 – 2.00pm herbology _

_2.00 – 3.00pm defense against the dark arts_

_3.00 – 4.30pm potions_

_4.30 – 6.00pm dark arts_

_6.00 – 6.30pm legilimency_

_6.30 – 7.30pm dinner_

_7.30 – 9.30pm free time_

_9.30 – 10.30pm astronomy_

_10.30 – 5.00am sleep_

_Repeat the above rotation every day_

As Erus and Daphne read their rotation, they begin to realize that their rotations were both the same that meant that they both had to spend the whole day together!

So they both started the rotation, soon they begin to realize that their animagusforms are the same, they both were a basilisk. Daphne's was snowy white and Erus' was Pitch black and could even change colors!

The founders of Hogwarts taught them and also merlin. Soon after 10 years they graduated and began to get close. They went out to explore the world (Still back in time) and met the high elves.

The high elves agreed to teach them the elven ways and even turn them into one of their equal. So soon they too had long pointy ears and each a Diamond on their forehead to transfer power. And the best dueling clothes (The duel with a sword).

Next they headed to a deep lake filled with merpeople, they too accepted them and train them the ways of merpeople the rules blah blah blah… and left them the ability to turn into merpeople they were so happy!

Next they visited the dementors of Azkaban they too were happy with them and left them the ability to suck out people's happiness, soul and also to understand/speak dementor speech.

They also headed into the forbidden forest and lived with the centaurs and then they could turn into a real centaur. Their wishes were granted by the old forest so they could see the universe and use that ability to know what's going to happen.

They visited all magical creatures and Erus has also gotten a place as their king (still in the past)

(Includes dragons, unicorns, thestrals, fairies)

And finally they visited the basilisks they learned that eating normal non-cooked meat is much better than cooked, they learnt the ways of basilisks and after a couple of years they don't like to eat cooked things any more instead they hunt and swallow their prey.

Finally their time has come to return back into their own time, back to their parents back to have another childhood. They were warned that when they return they will still act like themselves before they came into this time, but they will still have the experience, knowledge and most importantly the memories.

Then in a flash of light they both disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**-Hello Again!

~) PARSELTOUNG (~

"NORMAL SPEECH"

_WRITTEN WORDS_

"**ANIMAL/MAGICAL CREATURES SPEECH"**

'THOUGHTS'

**(A/N) In the last chapter I was meant to add Devils, angels, vampire, phoenixes and werewolves, but I didn't think of it so sorry and just imagine it being there. Looking forward to more Reviews!**

_In the Original Time_

"E-Erus!" Voldemort choked and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Daddy!" Erus cried and hugged him back. He then turned to Radian which looked as if he's drowning in his own tears.

"You were gone for only one minute, but I think that we were panicking a little too much." He said and gave Erus a sloppy smile.

"Now young man." Began Voldemort sternly "You will tell us where you were in the past, err….. One minute."

Erus Sighed "Might as well get this over with. Let's go into the meeting room and I'll tell you." "Ok." His brother and Father agreed.

When they got to the meeting room, he told them about going into time and becoming the king of all magical creatures and that he can turn into all creatures. Also who his mentor is and that he likes potions.

When he finished. His dad and brother looked like fish out of the water.

"Oh and also dad erm… Iliketleatrawmeat." He said quickly. "What was that?" asked Radian. Erus took a deep breath "I said, I like to eat raw meat." He muttered.

"I've never expected to hear that, but it's good because if you're in the wild and can't make a fire you could just eat raw meat like you said." Voldemort said finally

"Also I think that I would like to meet this Daphne Greengrass." Radian added with a smirk. "Radian!" Erus whined "We are just friends/allies/a battle group. Nothing deeper. Promise!"

"All right then." Voldemort chuckled "Anything you say!"

"Oh and dad? How old are you?" Asked Erus curiously.

"49." He replied. "Why?"

"….."

"Mwahahahahahahahahaha! I'm older than you!" Taunted Erus.

"But right now you're just a tiny, little, babyish four year old!" Laughed Voldemort. Erus answered "Well at least that I have a 1,200 and something I forgot memories!" Radian gaped "You're THAT old?!" "Yeah!" Erus said cheerfully. "Now I'll just tell you my plans ok?" "Yes old man." Radian and Voldemort said cheekily. "Oi!" Cried Erus "I resent that!"

"Anyways, you know how Dumb-as-a-door Think that I was abused by my so called relatives, also that there were blood wards?" Erus asked Voldemort, and Radian merely nodded.

"Well you see a few days before Hogwarts I'll go back to my so called relatives and go as Dumb-as-a-door wants me, I'll make sure that I get sorted into Gryffindor Because I'm the prince of Hogwarts so the Castle answers under my command."

"I'll play along for a few years and I could spy on the Order of the Fried Chicken, I might even get the address for you! And anyway I'm going to be the Gryffindor golden boy so who'll be suspicious of me?"

"Of course scratch that except Dumb-as-a-door. But everyone might still think that Dumb-as-a-door has gone barmy." Erus soon explained his whole plan and got Voldemort and Radian to agree.

_Six Years Later_

"Daddy!" Called Erus "Today is the day for the acting to begin! I got to go to my fake relatives' house!" "All right let's go!" Voldemort agreed.

He then called "Radian! Look after Erus at Hogwarts ok?" "Yes, see you later father!" was the reply. While Erus is putting on the glamour charm)

"Daddy I've got a present for you!" Called Erus. "Come and see!" "All right, all right. I'm coming. Now what is this present you're talking about eh Erus?" Asked Voldemort. Instead of giving the present to him, he called "You can come out now!"

Voldemort was puzzled, he didn't want anyone unless…

"Alana!" Voldemort cried. He rushed forward and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Hello Tom." Alana said. "B-But you're dead!" He sobbed. "Well yes I was, but seeing as Erus here is part angel, he brought me back to my body. She smiled.

"Daddy, I brought her back because I think that you deserve some happiness! Also I'm sure Radian here would love to see his mummy again." "Oi!" Radian cried "Just because you call mother mummy, and father daddy doesn't mean that I do!" in reply, Erus pouted.

"Anyway bye-bye mummy I need to go. See you at school Radian! Also try and get my illegal wand to school." He paused "come on daddy." He said as he dragged Voldemort away from Alana.

When they arrived at the Dursley's neighborhood they knocked on the door, Vernon Dursley Waddled out "What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

Voldemort pointed his wand at his face, "Imperio" he hissed.

Vernon only have time to widen his eyes in horror and say "You're one of those freaks!" before he stopped whatever he is about to do.

"You will not remember that this conversation ever happened, you will think that this is your nephew Harry James Potter. You are going to hide the Hogwarts letter away from him, after all you don't want him to become one of those freaks right? Right now you're trying to beat the nonsense out of him but failed."

As Voldemort finished his little speech Erus came out of the house. "I did the same to the others." He whispered. "Good bye my little one." He said "See you at Hogwarts."

Erus looked at him, puzzled. He winked, then left.

Then after a moments silence, Vernon yelled "BOY! Come over here this minute!" Erus sighed this is going to be a long week.

**(A/N) From now on Erus is going to be referred to as Harry except the people who know his true identity. Also this is going to be a different version of Dudley's pigtail scene.**

_The Day He Met Ron Weasley_

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Said Ron. Harry gestured to the seat in front of him, then Ron sat down.

"I'm Ron by the way Ron Weasley." "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Ron's eyes widened "Are you? Do you really have the the….."

Harry really want to roll his eyes and state 'isn't this obvious? It's basically in every book!" But he restrained himself and said "The what?" and tried to look confused.

"The scar" he whispered as if afraid 'he's so stupid, next thing I want is him to drool on my money. After all Weasleys are really poor.' He thought.

Then the food trolley came. "Anything off the trolley dears?" asked a fat and jolly witch. "No thanks, I'm all set." Ron said holding up a sandwich.

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust. **(A/N) Remember he doesn't like cooked food! **"I'll have a box of every flavored beans thank you." Harry replied as he tossed some Knuts at her.

As the trolley lady left, Ron introduced him to Scabbers Harry immediately knew that it's Peter Pettigrew.

As Ron took out his wand to turn his rat yellow, the mudblood Granger came in and asked for a toad. As soon as she left, Draco Malfoy came in.

"You'll find that other wizarding families a better than others, I can help you there." Harry really wanted to ask how he had turned, from a nice boy to an arrogant one.

But he didn't want to ruin his drama, he'll tell Draco later "I think that I'll tell the wrong sort by myself thanks." He replied 'I might be able to find Daphne as well' he thought

As Draco left the compartment Harry stood up and opened the door. "Harry where are you going? You could just tell me and I could go with you, you know." He said standing up.

Now Harry really wanted to 'avada kedavra' Ronald Weasley on the spot, but knew that he could not, he had to keep his appearance.

"Ron, I'm only going to the toilet! I don't need a body guard ok?" Harry asked "Oh right." He said turning pink "sorry" he said. Harry rolled his eyes "don't mention it." He said and left.

He soon found Daphne and told her his plot about him being in Gryffindor and blah blah blah. Then went to find Draco.

As soon as he found him, he sat down beside him. Draco narrowed his eyes and asked "What are you doing here potty? Why aren't you sitting with that weasel-bee?" He Questioned.

"Oh my gosh! You don't remember me?!" He started doing fake sobs "You broke my heart!" He wailed. After that comment he let his appearance turn back to normal.

"Oh, it's just you Erus, I was trying to find you." After that last sentence, Harry started filling Draco in what he's planning and that he must be as mean as possible to him.

_Sorting_

**(A/N) I'm sorry that I keep on skipping scenes but I don't want to copy everything down. And also the sorting hat is going to be a girl ok?**

"Potter, Harry!" Professor Mcgonall called out. Whispers immediately broke out. "Potter? As in THE Harry Potter?"

People all tried to get a good look at him, as he went up to the stool. As he walked the castle asked 'my lord, which house would you like to be in?' She asked 'Gryffindor please, that's part of my plan.' He answered.

When he put on the sorting hat the hat said, 'Oh hi Erus! Since the castle wants you to be in Gryffindor, then I'll put you in that house.' 'Helga!?' Harry asked 'yup that's me well at least this is part of my memory.' She answered 'Ha! So who was it that came up with a talking hat?' He asked 'well Godric actually, that time he was drunk so he came up with a silly idea.' 'But anyway you'd better be in "GRYFFINDOR!" She shouted the last part out loud.

Then everyone burst into applause. Harry then inwardly sighed, 'this is going to be a long night' He thought…

**(A/N) Exciting? Yes? No? Give me a REVIEW! Oh yes! And also Hedwig is also in the story so don't worry. Do you think that it's a good idea to let Alana come back to life again?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**-The first day

~) PARSELTOUNG (~

"NORMAL SPEECH"

_WRITTEN WORDS_

"ANIMAL/MAGICAL CREATURES SPEECH"

'THOUGHTS'

**(A/N) Sorry, for not updating for a week! I was on holiday to China. Also if you do not want me to skip scenes that much do tell. But I'm also trying my best. Let's just say that Dumbledore didn't know that he's Voldemort's son, it'll make the story much easier.**

As the Gryffindor perfect Percy Weasley led the first years into the common room he told them about Hogwarts and the rules. When they got to a very fat woman in a pink silk dress, she asked "password?" he replied "Caput Draconis." Then the portrait guarding the Gryffindor common room opened.

"Ron, goodnight." Harry said, "We've got a busy day tomorrow." With that he closed his curtains. Ron then gave a quiet evil laugh and muttered softly, "Finally I've made friends with you Potter, and then I'll see what my little sis would do."

As Erus got into his bed, he wrinkled his nose in disgust, "this bed is _so_ small and it also has a funny smell" he said thoughtfully. He then pulled out the locket containing the two way mirror.

_Flashback_

"Daddy, I'll miss you" Erus said while giving Voldemort a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "And I'll miss you too little one." Voldemort said softly.

"Daddy I really want to talk to you." Erus sniffed with tears in his eyes. Voldemort visibly brightened, "Oh that won't be a problem." Then he took out a locket with a green snake printed on top. Voldemort then explained how it works. "Keep it safe little one, when you need to contact me, please do."

_End Flashback_

"Tom Riddle" He said, and then Voldemort's face came up upon the mirror "Daddy, it worked! I'm in Gryffindor now." He smirked.

"Very well my child, you happy?" "Mmhmm" Erus smiled. "Oh and did you know that the Gryffindor common room is filled with wrecked armchairs and all in bright red." Voldemort chuckled "well goodnight my dear I love you." After that his face disappeared.

~) Crystal, you can come out now (~ Erus hissed.

Then a black basilisk with a white diamond on her forehead and grass-green eyes crawled out of his sleeve and hissed.

~) Master, where are we? I don't recognize this place (~

~) this place my dear, is where your mother live, it is a school called Hogwarts, if you want I can take you to see her. (~

If a basilisk could smirk, this one defiantly is.

~) yeah yeah, and mother is going to start spanking your cute little buttocks mercilessly with her tail for trying to test a spell on me. (~

Erus blushed cutely in a baby pink ~) hey she won't do that to me! (~ Erus cried.

~) if my mind is serving me correctly, it was you that kept on repeating the most annoying words. Was it come here little mousies and be a good meal for me the little snakie? (~ He asked himself thoughtfully.

~) Oi! That time I was small. (~

Erus chuckled ~) all right all right, and so was I but anyways remember to go hunting in the morning, bring me a rabbit or two okay? Goodnight. (~ Erus then closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep without even waiting for a reply.

_The Next Morning_

Erus was woken up at 3:30am in the morning with Crystal licking his face with her long forked tongue. ~) Ewww…. That's disgusting Crystal, and you woke me up at exactly half-past-three in the morning, you know I'm used to five o'clock. (~ Erus said in mock sternness. While picking up a rabbit.

~) anyway (~ he began attempting to dislocate his jaw in his human form but failed. ~) damnit (~ he muttered.

~) seems like you have to just eat it. (~ Crystal said cheerfully. ~)

But then people will see the bloodied bed! (~ Erus whined

~) just live with it (~ she replied rolling her eyes.

As he bit into the freshly caught rabbit, some of the blood trickled down his chin. But Crystal was already at the bottom ready to catch the delicious drops of blood so it is not wasted.

After he finished the meal, he told Crystal ~) now Crystal, I'm going to do some warm ups, after that we'll go and visit Radian. You can just hide in my sleeve for the rest of the day. (~

He then left ready to go down for the warming up that he usually do back in time with Daphne.

As he got to the school grounds at exactly 4.30am, he wasn't surprised to see Daphne Greengrass whom he secretly loved since they began their adventure together. Little did he know that she had the same feelings for him as well.

"Good morning Erus!" Daphne said cheerfully. "How was your night with half-bloods, blood traitors and mudbloods?"

Erus groaned "Daphne, you know that whenever I see a mudblood I would have a feeling as if I want to cast the cruciatus on them."

Daphne then shrugged, "I was just teasing, stop taking everything so seriously!"

Then that was pretty much the end of talking. They started with a 10 lap jog around the black lake, followed by some back-flips, push-ups, sit-ups, cartwheels, pull-ups, aiming, some of the moves in karate also swordsmanship and finally dueling on swords and spells.

After they finished they went back to shower as it is seven already.

_Back in the Gryffindor common room_

"Hey, good morning Harry!" Said Ron happily. "I was so worried when you weren't in your bed this morning." Erus thought 'you blood traitor, keep a good distance away from me!' but instead what he said, was "I'm no baby, I know what I'm doing."

Even though he wasn't exactly telling the truth, but he knew it would do.

You see he didn't like showing his weakness in front of anyone, but he sometimes acted childish in front of his mother, father and his brother Radian.

Ron looked taken aback and said "Relax mate, I was only stating a fact." 'Stating a fact, my arse' Erus thought. As they went out to breakfast.

Erus was observing his finger nails when the Gryffindor head of house, Professor Mcgonagall came and gave each of them their time tables

_Potions – 9.00am – 11.00am (with Slytherins)_

_Lunch - 11.15am – 12.30pm_

_DADA Defense against the dark arts – 1.00pm – 3.00pm (with Slytherins)_

_15 minute break_

_Charms – 3.15pm – 5.00pm (with Slytherins)_

_Free Time_

_Dinner 7.00pm – 8.00pm_

_Astronomy – 8.30pm – 9.30pm (with Ravenclaws)_

_Transfiguration – 9.00am – 11.00am (with Hufflepuffs)_

_Lunch 11.15am – 12.30pm_

_Herbology – 1.00pm – 3.00pm (with Slytherins)_

_15 minute break_

_COMC Care Of Magical Creatures – 3.15pm – 5.00pm (with Slytherins)_

_Please repeat this timetable_

Erus sat there gaping. This timetable was nowhere near as tiring as their ones back in time. He also noticed that there are a lot of classes with the Slytherins, not that he minded of course. And there is only one with both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

_In The Transfiguration classroom_

"Transfiguration, is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts, anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized that they weren't going to be changing furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match stick and started trying to turn it into a needle.

Of course most people didn't make it. Even the know-it-all mudblood Granger only managed to make her needle have a slight point. Erus sighed and thought 'these people are so stupid! I learnt that when I was two bloody years old!'

He then transfigured it without a problem. "Well done Mr Potter!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "In all my years, I haven't seen a first year transfigure this completely on his first try!" 'That's because I'm the dark lord's son you bitch!' Erus thought 'and I'm not Harry damn James bloody Potter! I'm Erus Thomas Riddle also known as the dark Shadow to the inner circle.' That was when he felt jealous eyes watching him. When he turned around he saw the mudblood Granger glaring at him 'how dare that filthy mudblood glare at me?' he seethed 'I'm 100 times better than her!'

_In the charms classroom_

"Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Squeaked professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual.

"Swish and flick, remember swish and flick. (Erus rolled his eyes at that) And saying the magic words properly is very important too – never forget wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Erus was paired up with the half-blood Seamus Finnigan much to his displeasure. As that stupid boy waved and poked the feather he managed to set fire to it.

'Why do I have such bad luck?' Erus asked himself as he mumbled. "Wingardium leviosa." The feather then shot up into the air like a rocket.

"Oh! Very well done! Everyone look Mr Potter's done it!" professor Flitwick

He felt the glare from the mudblood again, this time, she'll payback. 'No one angers the dark Shadow and gets away with it!' he thought. 'I'll show her that she'll never ever be as good as me!'

_In the potions classroom_

"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class, while I do not expect many of you to appreciate the exact art of potion brewing." Professor Snape said softly. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind. I can tell you how to bottle fame and brew glory and even put a stop, to death."

Erus had to stop himself to snort at that speech that made others frightened, Radian acted nothing like this to family.

As professor Snape glanced around the room and thundered "Weasley! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Ron looked confused and asked rudely "Isn't that what you're here for Snape?" Hermione's hand shot into the air as far as it goes. But the professor ignored it.

"Tut tut seems you didn't bother to look into a book before coming. Now where would you go if I told you to get a bezoar?" (Hand in the air)

Ron smirked "This is easy, don't you keep them in the potions cabinet?" "Well I don't think that I can expect more from you Weasley, try again shall we? What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" (Hand still in the air)

"Dunno, are you finished with your questions?" Ron asked "30 points from Gryffindor for being a complete dunderhead." Ron was about to protest but Hermione Granger the mudblood kicked him underneath the table to stop him saying anything that will take away more points.

"Now the instructions are on the board, Weasley and Goyle, Crabbe and Granger, Malfoy and Longbottom, Finnigan and Davis, Thomas and Zabini, Potter and Greengrass this is going to be your partners for the rest of the year begin."

Erus and Daphne immediately went to Radian to tell him that they were inventing a potion to block crucio and that they've did the calculations so it's going to be fine "Radian, the potion is hard to brew but the ingredients in the first few steps are easy to get. So don't worry and also we need to get something from our trunks so we need to leave the classroom."

"Ok fine then but you'd better be careful." He warned "ok!" Erus and Daphne said together and ran off. 'Funny' Radian thought 'why would they be so excited?' so he decided to follow them.

As he got out of the classroom, he was greeted with a sight that was quite embarrassing.

Erus and Daphne's lips were stuck together, kissing furiously.

It looked really funny since they were only mere eleven year olds. He observed the pair a little more before interrupting, because their hands had started roaming each other's body, and right now is on a really privet area.

"Hem hem." He began smirking. The pair immediately jumped apart blushing beet red.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Erus asked still red. "Well," he said with a raised eyebrow "you two were acting weird so I came to see what's up with you, but I immediately regretted the decision."

"My own eleven year old childish baby brother is kissing?! And right outside my classroom? I find that hard to believe." Radian stated.

"B-But please don't tell mummy and daddy, they won't leave me alone." Said a wide eyed Erus. "I'm defiantly going to tell!" announced Radian with a grin "this is a big news!"

"You wouldn't!" exclaimed a horrified Erus biting his lip.

Radian then changed the subject, "go back to class and brew that damn potion after that I'll decide."

_In the middle of making the potion_

"Add a heart shaped bone of a unicorn" Daphne read. As Erus dropped the bone in, the potion started fizzing.

"Oh no!" Daphne cried "you need to stir clockwise 3 times before quickly adding the bone in!" "But you didn't read that out!" said Erus in horror as the potion exploded.

Erus only had time to elbow Daphne out of the way, before he got drenched in the liquid.

Radian then roared "Class dismissed, GET OUT NOW!" As the class except Daphne scrambled out, Radian ran to Erus, only finding a small naked baby holding a handful of black material giggling madly. "Erus!" yelled a teary eyed Daphne as she quickly scooped the baby up and started rocking him and sang;

"_Deep in the meadow,_

_Under the willow, the daisies will bring you safety._

_Tralalalalalalalala….. Tralalalalalalalala….."_

She sang softly with a sweet voice. The baby yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep.

While she embraced the baby, Radian contacted Voldemort and Alana.

"Father, Erus has been de-aged due to a potion accident." Radian said quickly "WHAT!" Screamed Voldemort.

In the distance Alana asked "What is it Tom?" "We got to go to Hogwarts, Erus has been de-aged!" A second after the sentence was said the floo flared up. Then Voldemort and Alana charged into the room.

"Erus! My sweet baby!" Cried Alana softly looking around only to find a young girl holding a naked baby boy. The baby's eyes fluttered open. He took one look at Alana and Voldemort then yelled "mama! Dada!" then reached his short chubby arms out for a hug.

"Yes it's us sweetie, your safe now don't worry." Cooed Voldemort as Alana picked Erus up and kissed him on the forehead.

The dark lord straightened up and said "well, young woman who exactly are you?" "Daphne Greengrass." She answered while fussing around the baby in Alana's arms.

"Daphne Greengrass….. Daphne…. Why do I have a feeling that I've heard the name before?" Asked Voldemort finally.

"That's because you have!" Smirked Radian "Remember the girl Erus went in time with?"

"Oh that one." Realized Voldemort.

"Yeah…" continued Radian grinning, "Can you believe it? Erus and Daphne were-"He was cut off by Daphne covering his mouth. "You promised you'll not tell!" She hissed blushing madly.

"Were…" asked Voldemort and Alana with a raised eyebrow.

…_Stunned Silence…._

"Anyway, the old coot would want someone to look after him so can you try and get that position?" Asked or rather commanded Voldemort. Radian rolled his eyes.

Of course Erus was father's favorite, after all he was always mommy and daddy's boy. Though his parents loved Erus, he knew they cared about him deeply.

After all if they didn't, they wouldn't worry if he was joining the Order of the Fried Chicken.

"Sure." Radian said simply.

_In Dumbledore's office_

"Well, good to see you Severus, I trust everything is well?" asked Dumbledore in his grandfatherly voice. Radian however was not fooled. "Well? WELL? That Potter boy just turned into a _baby_ and you ask if everything is WELL?!" Cried out Radian in his spy act.

"Well Severus, Poppy told me that Harry's exactly 1 year old, seems healthy energetic to me." Dumbledore stated calmly. "Oh look, Poppy's coming. He exclaimed.

As the school nurse came in. "Headmaster, Mr Potter is going to remain like this. All potions doesn't work, I've never seen anything like it!" she sighed and continued, "So we'll need someone to look after him.

Oh yes, don't worry he'll soon become normal so it won't take too long. The headmaster looked thoughtful. "Hmmm… Then who's going to take care of him? Severus?" "Yes headmaster?" Asked Radian coldly.

"Would you like to take care of him?" the headmaster asked with twinkling eyes. But inside he was smirking 'Severus will definitely neglect him, then I can get him trust me even more!' he inwardly crackled.

Radian sighed pretending to be annoyed, but inside he was jumping with joy. "Do I have to Albus? You know very well that I hate the boy."

"Yes." Dumbledore said firmly.

"Fine. Poppy, where's the boy?" Asked Radian. "He's in the infirmary napping." She replied. "Ok, I'll pick him up now."

_In the infirmary_

"Here's Mr Potter Severus" Said Madame Promfrey as she handed the sleeping baby to Radian carefully. "Remember you might have to feed and change his nappies so get ready." With that, she walked off.

_In Radian's chambers_

"Now Erus what am I going to do with you?" sighed Radian as he picked up a now crying baby. It was then he smelled a horrible smell. "Ewww… When you get back to normal, I'm so going to embarrass you." Muttered Radian as he changed his brother's nappies.

As hours passed he soon became four. "Radian, where is Uncle Salazar, aunt Rowena, uncle Godric and Auntie Helga?" asked Erus innocently. Radian groaned how he was going to find the late founders of Hogwarts he didn't know.

**(A/N) Like it? Yes? No? Pleeease Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**-Year 1

~) PARSELTOUNG (~

"NORMAL SPEECH"

_WRITTEN WORDS_

"ANIMAL/MAGICAL CREATURES SPEECH"

'THOUGHTS'

**(A/N) Why isn't anyone giving me reviews? If you don't like it, don't read!**

_After the first day, he turned back into an eleven year old_

"Radian!" Erus cried and jumped into his arms. "I just had a horrible vision!" He sniffed. Suddenly Voldemort burst into the room. He took one look at the sniffling Erus then pulled him into a tight embrace. "Shhh… Erus it's ok." Cooed Voldemort rubbing circles on his back.

Erus couldn't hold his emotions much longer and cried his little heart out on his father's shoulders. As soon as his wails turned into quiet sobs, Voldemort asked him gently, "What happened Erus?"

"I-I had-d a-a-a v-vision." Erus hiccupped. "Again? What happened?" Asked Voldemort sharply. "U-Uncle Luc-c g-got arrested during-g a-a rai-d." He sobbed.

"Shhh… We'll make sure that doesn't happen ok?" Smoothed Voldemort. "Now why don't you go back to your classes?" He asked. It's nearly breakfast!"

_At breakfast Gryffindor table_

"Hey mate, it's good to have you back!" Ron Weasley smiled and grabbed Erus into a manly hug. 'I'm not your mate you filth!' Erus mentally screamed. "What happened to you? Did the greasy git of a potions master give you detention for a month?" Asked Ron anxiously. Erus resisted the urge to roll his eyes and snarl 'that's my brother you're calling a greasy git!' But he knew better.

_Christmas_

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.

The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Radian's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rising a mist before they and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

"I do feel sorry," said Draco, one potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

He was looking at Ron as he spoke Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Ron, who was measuring out powdered spine of lion-fish ignored them but his face was turning red. It was true that Ron wasn't going back to 'The Burrow' for Christmas. His brothers were staying as well, because Molly and Author Weasley was going to Romania to visit Charlie.

When they left the dungeons, at the end of potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi Hagrid! Want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches. "Nah, I'm alright, thanks Ron." "Would you mind moving out the way?" came Draco's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to." Ron dived at Draco just as Radian came up the stairs. "WEASLEY!" Ron let go of the front of Draco's robes.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family." "Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid." Said Radian silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along all of you." Draco, Crabbe and Goyle push roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking. Though no one except Erus caught Draco winking at him.

"I'll get him," said Ron grinding his teeth at Draco's back "one of these days I'll get him." "I hate them both." Said Erus, "Malfoy and Snape." "C'mon cheer up, it's nearly Christmas!" Said Hagrid "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat.

So the three of them followed Hagrid off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Ahhh… Hagrid the last tree, put it in the far corner would you?" The Hall looked spectacular, Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"How many days yer got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked. "Just one." Said Hermione. "And that reminds me – Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches the new tree. "The library?" asked Hagrid following them out the hall, "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?" "Oh we're not working." Erus told him brightly.

"Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is." 'They are so stupid, they don't even know where to find him.' He added mentally. "You WHAT?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here, I've told yeh, drop it, it's nothin' to you what that dog's guarnin'"

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all!" said Hermione. "Unless you'd like to tell us and save the trouble?" Erus added. "We've went through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere. Just give us a hint I know I've read the name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin'." Hagrid said flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves then." Said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and they hurried off to the library.

_1 Hour later_

"Hey Hermione, isn't it time for Care Of Magical Creatures with Hagrid?" Erus asked. "Your right." Hermione said disappointed. "I thought we'd at least find out who Nicolas Flamel is before COMC… Anyway let's go, we don't want to be late for class!"

_Outside Hagrid's Hut_

"Righ', I gotta littl' treat for yer today!" Hagrid said. "Today, we'll be visitin' the merfolks in the Black Lake! Even though they don' kno' abou' this, I'm sure they'll welcome us."

"Cool!" Seamus Finnigan cried, "But how are we supposed to breathe under water?" He added anxiously, "Is there any curses that can make us breathe under water or turnips?"

"Well, I dunno abou' turnips, but we could always use gillyweed. Anyone kno' wha' gillyweed is? Hagrid asked. "No one? Tha's ok, thought yer wouldn' kno', gillyweed is a type of rare plant that would help you ter breathe under water."

Erus couldn't help but mentally snort 'Yeah, and next thing you know, he's going to pair us up into pairs and observe merfolks by ourselves.'

"Ok, class, I'm going ter pair yer up and observe the merfolks by yer selves and 'fessor Dumbledore gave clear instructions to pair yer up with the other house so, Finnigan an' Zabini, Ron and Goyle, Malfoy an' Thomas, Greengrass an' 'arry, Hermione an' Crabbe…Brown an' Davis Nott an' Neville. Yer will stay in tha' pairing for the rest of yer years at Hogwarts"

Several students groaned at the pairing but inwardly, Erus smirked 'seems this class won't be as bad as I thought, we might also need to enlighten the merfolks of our presence now…' He silently mused.

"Right now, take yer gillyweed an' start!" Hagrid shouted. Everyone took a plant from the pile and swallowed it then instantly dived into the lake. (Except for Erus and Daphne)

_In the lake_

Erus and Daphne turned into merpeople and swam side-by-side, heads held high with a crown balancing on their skull. They had powerful tails they were long and scaly, Daphne's scales were silver and Erus' were green. Their scales seemed to glow in the lake.

Daphne's hair went slightly curlier then usual and Erus' became more stylish. With their foreheads and arms exposed, then of course, everyone could see clearly their wristband with a gem and the gems on their forehead.

As they swam down deep to where the merfolk village is, the guards pointed their weapons at them and gasped when he recognized them, the king and queen of the merpeople has finally come back!

When they entered the village together, the others parted, eyes wide with surprise and fear. A jolly looking mermaid swam to them and said "If you're really who I think you are, then come and see our chief and let him see you, he knew the king and queen ya know!"

Soon they arrived at the small underwater cottage. "Wise one, there is two people who claim to be the king and queen of the merpeople, and we wanted you to see them." She said. "Very well then, come in and have a seat."

"Hello Damian, long time no see!" Daphne said cheerfully, "still remember us?" His old eyebrows rose high and his eyes became as round as dinner plates. "Aunt, uncle?" He asked weakly, "Is that you?" "Mmhmm."

_They began filling him in details, soon they needed to go_

"Sorry Damian, got to go, otherwise we'll be late for the next class." Erus said apologetically. "It's ok uncle, I'm only happy what you two came back." For once, his old face actually smiled.

The trip back was uneventful, they had a conversation with the giant squid and promised to keep in touch and they freed a baby grindylow, from a bunch of plants that trapped him in.

Christmas soon arrived, Erus and Granger was saying goodbye to Weasley since the train was going to leave at 9.00am. "Bye Ron! Remember to try and find out who Nicolas Flamel is!" Granger said. "Yeah Ron! Goodbye, see ya next term!" Erus added. And they set off.

Erus and the mudblood Granger talked about what they think the trapdoor was hiding and who Nicolas Flamel was. She was really starting to irritate Erus, she just couldn't get over the topic Nicolas Flamel.

Draco entered the compartment once and insulted Erus by calling him a halfblood and Potty. Draco's silly comments was irritating as well but Erus knew it was necessary. Erus was also surprised that Draco was _very_ creative (at least in calling people names)

"Bye Harry, see you next term!" Granger said and walked away with her parents. Erus then went straight to the person who was extremely familiar. "Daddy." Erus said and hugged the dark lord. "Erus," he said "Come on, we need to go" He led Erus to the spot where there's no apparating wards so many parents is apparating their children out.

Almost immediately Erus felt being squeezed through a tube and he landed neatly beside his father in Riddle Manor.

"Dad-"Erus began and fell unconscious little did he know, Daphne is going through the same thing.

Erus slowly opened his eyes and saw Daphne sprawled on top of him with her wavy black hair spread across his chest. He nudged Daphne gently and she woke up. "Erus?" she asked, "Do you know where we are?" "No" He answered. "Well sort of, from what I gather, we must be in an orphanage…" Slowly the door creaked open and a mean looking woman said "Welcome to St. Mary's Orphanage. You were found on our door-step this morning, this will be your new room." She took out an old notepad and said "Boy, your name?" "Harry Potter" Erus answered. "Date of birth?" "July the thirty-first." "Ok…" "Girl! Name? Date of birth?" She asked. "Daphne Greengrass, October the twenty-seventh." Good. You will be going to your new school tomorrow. Breakfast at 8.00am. Dinner 6.00am." Have a good night!" She snapped and slammed the door shut.

Erus turned to Daphne. "Daphne I don't know why but I feel as if my magical core is very weak, do you have enough magic to apparate us out of here?" "No, mine is like yours too." She answered.

"You know what Daphne? I'm glad we've got our painting gears and violin." "Yup." She smiled "me too" and with that, they both fell asleep.

The next morning (At 4.30am of course) they both woke up at the same time and said together, "Let's get ready!" both went to get the freshly caught breakfast from their snakes, Crystal and Nate." Then went showering. They finished in time with their usual time table and started their favorite, warm ups.

As they went into their rooms, they were surprised by two bags and a short note.

_Breakfast is ready after that, come my office which is labeled clearly. All the school items are in the bags, including your new stationary and lunch._

They waited and talked a little while and decided to go to the head of the orphanage's office.

"Girl, boy!" She growled "Your new school will be called Surry Intermediate. Since it is not yet the end of term, you will need to go today. Your room number is 7. Just take your bags and follow the others to school. I expect you two to be back at the orphanage, or else! Now go away, it's about time children leave for school!"

Erus and Daphne hurried out of her office. "Merlin's pants! She can be even scarier then Greyback!" Erus exclaimed. "Oh! Is baby Erus still frightened of the harmless doggy?" Daphne mocked. "Shut up Daph!" Erus snapped, "Remember you are afraid of rats like Wormtail!" "Well at least I admit that I am afraid of those disgusting animals, unlike you." She retorted.

"Bloody hell!" Erus cried "We got to go now come on!"

Soon they made it to school. "Room 7, room 7… Where are you?" Daphne muttered anxiously. "Hey Daffs! I see it, it's over there!" Erus said from the distance. They hurried over and hung their bags on the hooks and walked calmly into class.

Everyone stared at them for a minute and the teacher said "Hello Harry, Daphne. I am your teacher Mrs Pool. Today Annie and Ben is going to look after you! These are your seats and welcome to room 7!" She finished in a pleasant tone.

Erus and Daphne just nodded coldly and sat down ready for class.

_At interval_

As soon as Mrs Pool finished class Erus pulled out his notebook and started inventing spells, Daphne then sketched Erus. A boy and a girl approached them, must be Annie and Ben they thought.

"Hey!" The girl said, "We're the ones that are going to show you around the school today, from now on Daphne, I'm going to be your friend so call me Annie!" "Yeah Harry, me too! Call me Ben!" Erus and Daphne just nodded and continued what they were doing.

After a pregnant pause, "Erm…" Annie started "Shall I show you around the school Daphne?" She asked. "Erus and I have already seen the school grounds." Daphne said stiffly and continued sketching.

"Hey, Harry. What are you writing there?" Ben asked and tried to grab Erus' notebook. Erus snatched it away and punched him in the face. "That ought to teach you a lesson, you should not touch others property without permission." Erus hissed. "Erus my dear, you're holding back. I would expect you to break his nose or at least twist his wrist." Daphne said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Come on Daph, I don't want to scare the poor fella away." Erus grinned.

"What was that for Harry? I was only trying to see what you're writing that's all." Ben said. "Well you should learn how to ask." Erus replied.

"Now, can you stop bothering us?" Daphne asked impatiently. "No." Annie said stubbornly, "Mrs Pool told us we need to look after you because you're new." "Come on, are we not capable without a babysitter in a new school or what?" Daphne complained. "Ok then, you can stay if you want to but just keep quiet ok?" Erus asked. Annie sighed "Fine."

"…"

"Erus could you turn your head just a bit so I can see your nose?" Daphne asked. "Sure." And he turned his head. Ben asked "Harry, why does Daphne call you Erus?" Erus snarled "None of your business. Now would you be quiet?"

Soon the day ended with Erus and Daphne getting pissed off by Annie and Ben. As they got into bed that night they all shared the same thoughts 'this is the worst day of my life!' And fell asleep…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **– The Orphanage

~) PARSELTOUNG (~

"NORMAL SPEECH"

_WRITTEN WORDS_

"ANIMAL/MAGICAL CREATURES SPEECH"

'THOUGHTS'

**(A/N) 8 reviews or else I'm not writing anymore for a month, you need to know, I'm not an extremely patient person! Sorry…**

The next morning, Erus woke Daphne up at 3.00am. Daphne groaned "Erus, why do you HAVE to wake me up at this hour?" "Sorry Daffs, it's just that today's Saturday!" "So what Erus?" Daphne yawned, "So that means it's the weekends, and in the weekends muggle schools stops!" "…." "Hurray!" Daphne cried and jumped out of bed "Today we are finally going to have an Annie free day!" "And Ben." Erus added Daphne kissed Erus softly on the lips.

"Today is going to be our peaceful orphanage day Erus." Daphne told him.

~) Sorry to bother you master, but we've got your breakfast ready now. (~ Nate hissed. ~) Wow, that was fast. (~ Daphne hissed back. ~) Now Daphne dear let's eat otherwise the meal won't be fresh! (~ After they finished their morning routine, the speaker in their room made a sound. _"Squeak break- Squeak is squelch ready p-p-please squeak come to the dinin-n-ng squelch room."_

Erus wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Why is it that everything in this orphanage is nearly broken? I'm glad that we have at least _something _to decorate our room." Suddenly the door opened and a bulky guy strolled into the room.

"Hey, you two are the new orphans? My name is Michael, Michael Gardner." He reached his hand out for a shake. Neither Erus or Daphne shook his hand, instead they looked at him disdainfully. "There's a word called knocking you know." Erus said.

Gardner scowled, "You just made yourself a bad enemy there."

He turned to Daphne and smiled evilly "Hey girl, you have stunning legs. You wanna come with me, away from that little bug? You might even be able to have a night's visit in my bed!" Daphne hissed "Shut up you little worthless piece of shit, I will not go with you so get out now!"

Gardener cracked his knuckles, "You want to choose between me and him? Of course choose me, he can't even protect you I'll have a fight with that little bugger and I can guarantee you, I WILL WIN." He boomed.

He then lunged at Erus. Erus ducked and twisted his wrist punched him in the face while hearing a satisfying 'CRACK' was heard. He then kicked him between the legs and hitting the part that really hurts and shoving him out of the door. "That ought to teach you a lesson." He said and slammed the door shut right in his face.

After that happened, Michael never talked to them again. A few months passed with nothing exciting happening. They continued being cold to everyone, so in these few months their room was filled with drawings to paintings.

Finally one night, Erus was painting Daphne, with their elf ears, they heard cracks which they think was apparating. "Hey Daffs, was that people apparating here?" Erus asked "Yea I think – hey Erus there's Death Eaters out there!" "Wait let me see." Erus put down his paint brush and ran to the window.

"Yay, Daphne, uncle Luc, Aunt Cissy, Bella, mummy and daddy, your mum and dad are attacking the orphanage!" "Yay, we're saved!" Daphne cheered. "Wait, get into the position before, I want to finish painting you." Erus muttered.

After a while the speaker started talking _"Squeak g-get to the – squelch s-s-s-secret room squeak, all people in squeak the or-rphanage!" _

A few minutes passed and they heard some screams booms and stuff. Then it all went quiet. Suddenly the door was blasted off its hinges… Erus kept on painting. Someone sent a spell at him… Erus just batted it away with his hand and kept on painting. Someone screamed "Erus!" Erus just shushed that person and said, "Just let me finish the eye…. Finished."

After that, Erus was embraced so tightly that he couldn't breathe "M-Mummy ox-ygen!" He gasped. His father just stood there and said sternly "You have a lot of explaining to do young man." So soon Erus and Daphne told them how unfortunate that they need to go to school in the holidays.

"Daddy you said that you're going to fill up our cells, I know where the secret room is come on I'll show you!" with that, Erus ran off. Voldemort and the others quickly chased after him till Erus went into the wardrobe.

"Why would Erus go into a wardrobe?" Lucius wondered. "He went in there because the room is supposed to be secret remember?" Alana asked.

So with that, Voldemort, Alana Riddle, Bellatrix Lestrange, Stefan Greengrass, Marie Greengrass, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy all went in and they were greeted with a tiny room, filled with people.

"Potter, I knew you were a traitor!" Gardener shouted


End file.
